


witches and world wonders

by sleepdeprivedmaniac



Series: that magic touch (oh how I wish it'll always stay) [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, do i always have to write soft stuff? like is that my job?, i might extend this universe I might not who knows, it gets a bit racy at the end but not too much so don't worry, these are my babies and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedmaniac/pseuds/sleepdeprivedmaniac
Summary: Jihyo groans, pecking Momo before throwing a leg over her hips and flipping them over, straddling her stomach. “Every day I wonder how you haven’t used your abilities for evil yet.”Momo shrugs, intertwines their fingers and brings them to rest between the younger’s thighs. “I have some incentive.”





	witches and world wonders

**Author's Note:**

> I love spur of the moment ideas, they're so fun uwu

   Jihyo wakes up to the smell of smoke. She can’t tell if it’s good smoke or bad smoke yet, but the house doesn’t feel overly warm, and even if it did then the anti-fire measures would have already gone into place. Since there’s no fire, that means there’s two options for what comes next. Either she was going to be alone for the first bit of the day before she has to go to work (around two and a half hours, since she last checked the clock) or a certain someone was going to sulk upstairs with soot on her face and in need of cuddles. Hopefully it’s the former, she’s had enough lonely mornings to last a lifetime.

   The smoke dissipates quickly, but the groans of frustration that she hears through the vents do not, and she’s halfway convinced to march down there and bring the witch back upstairs herself. But she waits instead, curls back up under the covers and waits for the body heat to course through her body again. Her lover’s familiar joins her shortly after (a raccoon of all things) and she pats his head before closing her eyes. It’s not long before footsteps echo through the house, the telltale groan of the stairs announcing the witch’s presence long before she comes to a stop at the end of the bed.

   She doesn’t even have to speak, just stands there until Jihyo rolls over and softens at the sight of Momo’s pout. She sighs, opens her arms and waits the dirty inventor to crawl into them. “You need a shower,” she jokes when Momo’s settled, kissing her head when the other woman only grunts. “How’d it go baby, hm? Talk to me.”

   Momo grunts again, burying her face in the younger woman’s neck. “Not great. I almost had a breakthrough and then it exploded. And Donut laughed at me.”

   Donut (the raccoon) doesn’t look very apologetic when Jihyo rolls over slightly to glare at him, only doing his little version of a shrug before clambering off of the bed. She rolls her eyes, adjusting so that she’s on her back again and stroking Momo’s through her hoodie.

   “Maybe that’s a sign that you should’ve had me down there instead of Donut, hm?”

   She shivers as the witch’s lips move against her pulse point. “I just wanted you to get some more sleep,” she murmurs, lifting her head. “You’ve been tired lately.”

   Jihyo’s eyes soften as she gazes upon Momo. She loves how much she cares. “Oh thank you baby, but I want to be there when you make your first steps to making the world a better place.”

   Momo’s eyes dull, and she frowns before ducking her head again. “How can I make the world a better place if nothing freaking works?”

   She doesn’t argue with her, only sighs and brings the hand on her back up to stroke Momo’s hair. Arguing would be pointless, something she’s learned in the months that they’ve known each other. No amount of reassurance can best disappointment and self-deprecation, something that the older woman seemed to have plenty of. She’s also learned that the witch cannot be simply comforted by words, and so she stays steadily by her side with warm touches and open arms (and good food. Momo’s never been happier to have someone around who can actually cook.)

   Jihyo nuzzles her head against Momo’s, inhales her smoky scent with a hint of peaches and honey that never seems to fade no matter how dirty she gets. Must be a magic thing.

   “You’re warm,” she mutters into her hair.

   “It’s probably the explosion.”

   “Or maybe it’s the fact that you’re wearing a million layers.” That’s a lie. Really she was only wearing the boxers and white shirt that she wore to bed, topped off with her favorite black hoodie seems to survive any mishap (the witch swears she never enchanted it, but she begs to differ.) Momo lifts her head, kisses Jihyo’s cheek and smirks at the lawyer before shrugging it off.

   “Why Ms. Park, are you propositioning me?” Jihyo chuckles, stopping her lover from taking off her shirt as well and giggling once she starts reaching for her own.

   “Well I’d never,” she replies. Momo falls, throwing her into a giggling fit once again as she trails small butterfly kisses up from her shoulder. “But I’d surely like to see the eighth wonder of the world once more.”

   Momo looks up, gazing into Jihyo’s eyes a hand comes up to stroke her cheek. “You just saw it? Well that’s strange, I thought I saw the eighth one ages ago.”

   There’s no words to be said, not as the clocks stop ticking and the world around them freezes. Not as Momo’s touch goes a little too deep and her mind is filled with memories of the two of them, walking, talking, rolling around in bed together. Memories that even she doesn’t recall, of the witch sneaking up on her making breakfast and watching her wistfully as she sleeps, seeing her work with Tzuyu on the smallest things and the way her face pinches up when she’s focused and working. And they all radiate this certain _something_ , all of the emotions that they’re bad at expressing. That _she’s_ bad at expressing.

   And it comes up, it certainly does, dangles on the tip of her tongue until she’s sure it’ll fall off with the slightest movement. It wobbles during thick silences and looks ready to jump at the thin, dreamy moments of dawn. She’s never had this problem before, and it’s scary to understand why. Because all of the other times it was rehearsed, it was scripted, it wasn’t completely honest. The most understandable, and also terrifying part of this is that it’s _real_.

   She hopes Momo’s telepathy is working, screams the words through her eyes even though her mouth may say something different. “I wish we could stay here forever,” she says instead. The witch chuckles, glancing around.

   “Well, I did stop time.”

   Jihyo groans. “You can’t just do that everytime we want to stay in bed, darling, people have lives.”

   “If it’s to make you happy, then their lives can wait.”

   She groans again, pecks Momo once before throwing a leg over her hips and flipping them over, straddling her stomach. “Every day I wonder how you haven’t used your abilities for evil yet.”

   Momo shrugs, intertwines their fingers and brings them to rest between the younger’s thighs. “I have some incentive,” she says softly. Jihyo can’t help but kiss her then, leaning down to connect their lips and humming when she feels Momo smile into the kiss. She rolls her hips a bit (accidentally, she swears), smirks against her lips when she hears the other woman groan.

   “I have work in two hours,” she mumbles. Momo hums before pulling away.

   “Not anymore. We have all the time in the world, remember?”

   Jihyo glances at the bedside table and—yep, the clock is frozen. She sighs as wandering hands travel under her shirt and up her stomach, the elder sitting up slightly to kiss along her jawline. “Fine, but only a few rounds. And afterwards I get to see what blew up downstairs before going to work.”

   “Of course baby.” The hands split, one toying with the waistband of her pajama pants while the other trails the crevice between her breasts. “So basically it’s a way to travel faster that way you don’t always have to lea—” Jihyo shushes her by putting a finger to her lips, pulling it away as Momo’s eyes darken.

   “Not right now darling, you’ll ruin the mood.”

   The witch smirks as her hand dips lower. “Alright then. Eighth wonder of the world, coming right up.”

   Jihyo can only groan playfully, leaning down to shut her up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated
> 
> don't be afraid to check out my twitter or ask me anything on my curious cat @ slpdeprived. My twt's mostly a mess but I'll do writing stuff on there, sometimes. hope you guys enjoyed :)


End file.
